Trent is the Sunshine of the Warblers aka Kurt is adorable
by Lenora
Summary: When Trent blows the whistle on the Warblers, Kurt is there to comfort him.


A/N: This is another entry into my headcanon that the Warblers adored Kurt and he adored them right back. I'm sure that regular readers have caught onto that opinion and I hope that you guys don't mind a bit of OC Kurt at the beginning. Also, it's my birthday tomorrow so I'd love to come online to find lovely reviews. *hinthint*

**Trent is the Sunshine of the Warblers**

"So will you do it? Will you testify against the Warblers?" Finn asked as he stared pleadingly at the Warbler.

"Yes," Trent answered after a moment of contemplation. Before the others could say anything in response, the door of the boy's locker room burst open and Kurt Hummel made a beeline towards the Warbler.

"My darling!" Kurt cooed, wrapping an arm around his friend before pressing a kiss to Trent's forehead. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Trent smiled widely and hugged his favorite former-Warbler. The others might have been all about Blaine at times, but his favorite had _always_ been Kurt. "I've been better," he admitted to Kurt, both of them ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of Finn, Sam, and Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine choked out.

Kurt clicked his tongue and began visually inspecting Trent. "Don't you own any other clothes?" he asked chidingly, tugging at the sleeve of Trent's Dalton blazer. "Oh, you'll never guess what former Warbler I ran into in Times Square when I was on my lunch break from ."

Trent's smile turned fond as Kurt looked him over. "I missed you," he whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. He manfully ignored the squeak from Blaine. "Wes?" he asked, answering Kurt's question. At Kurt's look he continued. "Dude, you missed the mass tweet he sent out about seeing you. You _know_ he misses you like crazy."

Kurt flushed a bit. "No I didn't miss it, but I chose to ignore it," he said loftily, blatantly lying since Trent could recall several tweets being exchanged by the two in response to that original tweet. There was no way he would have been able to miss the dozen photos that Wes had uploaded to Facebook that day, Wes diligently tagging Kurt in every one of them. He finally seemed to notice the stares of the others. "Trent, why don't you come back to my house and we can catch up? There's really no reason for us to be here on the night of a dance when neither of us attend this school. Besides, it's too late for you to drive back to Westerville."

Finn stood up and walked over to his brother and hugged him. "I'll see you at home right?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course Finn. As if Dad would let me stay anywhere else." He finally turned to acknowledge the Hardy Boys. "Blaine, Sam."

"Kurt, how did you know where we were?" Sam asked since Blaine still seemed to be shocked speechless.

"Trent texted me to let me know where you were. He asked me to come," he said simply.

"And you came?"

"Of course Samuel. The Warblers were the one show choir that always supported me," he said, throwing a not-so-subtle look Blaine's way. Kurt smirked suddenly. "Though I may have found another in Adam's Apples, the NYADA show choir. The leader has been after me quite hard to join. He said my performance at the Winter Showcase was breathtaking."

Sam smiled widely. "That's awesome dude. I've known you were awesome since you sang that duet by yourself. I'll see you at home," he said, hugging Kurt before stepping back just in case Kurt's claws came out while talking with Blaine.

However, before Blaine could get started with his usual spiel, Kurt's text alert went off. Kurt checked it and snorted. "The Whiffenpoofs are driving Wes crazy," he told Trent. "Apparently they don't appreciate Wes' suggestions."

"You still talk to Wes?" Blaine asked in a wounded tone. Kurt just managed to not roll his eyes.

"At least twice a week," Kurt stated. "We didn't stop talking just because I transferred or because he graduated. We're friends Blaine. I_ am_ allowed to have them, remember? And even if you don't agree, it doesn't matter. We broke up. So if you'll excuse me, Trent and I are going now. Darling, we have a date with a pint of ice cream and gossip, don't we?" he asked before holding out his arm for his friend. Trent smiled and looped his arm through Kurt's.

The same door that had just finished swinging opened once more to let them out leaving three dumbfounded men in their wake.

FIN

2nd A/N: I know that technically Kurt was at NYADA asking Adam out at this point, but it was still daylight at NYADA and night in Lima so just assume that Kurt asked Adam out and then hopped a plane. And for anyone that doesn't know, the Whiffenpoofs are the most famous Yale a capella group.


End file.
